Game of love
by LESVAL
Summary: Más vale maña que fuerza...


**GAME OF LOVE.**

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

**M&Y**

* * *

.

En medio de las penumbras del callejón, una pequeña silueta se vislumbro entre la oscuridad. Su reloj marcaba las 10pm, aún quedaba tiempo se dijo, pues el plan que detalladamente había esbozado con 1 semana previa, debía ponerse a funcionar hoy. ¿Por qué? Porque todo lo que esa persona quiere lo consigue a como dé lugar.

Caminó de un lado hacia otro con impaciencia, merodeando y viendo hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien pudiera arruinar su meticuloso plan. Y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la entrada del lado izquierdo, entonces visualizo la figura alta y delgada de la persona a quién esperaba.

—¡Al fin llegas! —murmuro cuando la persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escucharlo.

—¿Porqué murmuras? —susurro su compañero, imitando el tono de la misteriosa figura que se hallaba aún entre las sombras protegiendo fervientemente su identidad—. Es claro que no hay nadie aquí, todos están adentro...

La silueta hubiera replicado a no ser por la ansiedad de querer terminar cuanto antes el asunto por el cual se hallaban reunidos. Saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser dinero, y a continuación lo deposito con agilidad en la mano del pelinegro, que una vez que toco los valiosos papeles sonrió con malicia.

—¡Ahora si bombón y yo, podremos divertirnos y comer sin reparos! —contó la cantidad y después lo miró complacido, mientras la persona seguía esperando—. Bueno haber si entendí… simplemente debo lanzar el reto para que ambos se besen ¿Verdad?

La personas apenas asintió apenada.

—Entonces… ¡Confía en mi! ¡Tenemos un trato!

…

—¡Noooooo! ¡No, no besare esa cosa horrible! ¡Qué crueldad más inhumana! ¡Seiya ayudame! —rezongó lastimosa la rubia de dos coletas mientras se aferraba fervientemente al brazo de su novio.

—¡No puedo hacer nada bombón! -le contestó con una sonrisa deliciosamente perversa-. ¡Demuéstrales a todos que tienes palabra!

Eso no le fue suficiente a la rubia, pues de inmediato comenzó a lloriquear con mayor potencia.

—¡Tienes que cumplir Serena! ¡No se vale rajarse! La botella fue clara, yo te mando a ti, tú cumples. —inquirió Mina con un gesto tiránico excepcional.

Mina se hallaba retorciéndose a carcajadas en el mueble opuesto junto a Yaten, quién parecía totalmente desinteresado en el juego _por demás infantil_ que le habían obligado a jugar con la amenaza de no subir a la web unas "bochornosas fotos de su infancia".

De pronto, Serena se pasó en un movimiento veloz al mueble posterior, tomando la mano de su amiga y jugándose así, su última carta. —¿Ponme otro castigo, si amiga Mina? —se acerco esbozando su mejor rostro tierno y pestañeando con dulzura. Sus labios permanecían cerrados dibujando una angelical sonrisa.

Ese era el rostro que muchas veces le había servido de excusa y por la que la mayoría -a excepción de Rei- siempre le perdonaban sus equivocaciones.

Mina entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, algo olía mal para ella, pero después pensarlo bien y a conveniencia, la sonrisa que ahora se observaba en sus labios, indico que le parecía una buena idea.

—Entonces mi deseo "amiga Serena" es... ¡Que me ordenes besar a Yaten apasionadamente!

Yaten volteo la mirada, enarcando una ceja con desdén. —¡Ashh!... ¿Otra vez? Te recuerdo que eso es ilegal. No fueron las condiciones que estipule. —dijo desganoso mientras daba vuelta las hojas de la revista que leía por mero aburrimiento sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Recordándoles que la única condición por la que él había accedido a jugar, era la de hacer caso omiso a las peticiones que Mina ordenará directa e indirectamente; pues todos conocían a la perfección cual sería el castigo, y siendo tan apasionada la rubia; Yaten aceptaba que temía las consecuencias de ser castigado por ella.

Claro, eso no aplicaba en el caso de que alguien más le ordenará directamente a Yaten hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con Mina. Sin embargo despues de 30 minutos desde que había iniciado el juego, nadie parecía apiadarse de los sentimientos de la rubia de gran moño naranja.

—¡Está bien! —mencionó resoplando la rubia, resignada a cambiar el castigo a Serena por otro y de inmediato Serena sonrió con anticipada victoria—. Entonces Serena, tu nuevo castigo es... Ir a la casa del viejo depravado de enfrente y darle un beso apasionado.

Serena se petrifico, cayendo hacia atrás como propulsada por una fuerza invisible. — ¡Mina eres una pervertida! ¡No te desquites conmigo por culpa de Yaten! ¿No conoces la piedad?

—No. —contesto la otra rubia con la mirada completamente gélida, la desilusión siempre hacia añicos su dulce personalidad—. Pero lo que sí conozco, es que nuestra princesa no tiene ni la mínima pizca de palabra de honor. ¡Por eso jamás podemos confiar en ti!

—¡Eres cruel Mina!… ¡Amy! -clamo la coneja en busca de protección.

Amy se hallaba en la cocina junto a Taiki, preparando el cuarto paquete de palomitas con extra mantequilla para el animado grupo.

—¡Serena!… Mina tiene razón, si no puedes cumplir con algo tan fácil como besar al pobre de Aristóteles ¿Cómo podemos confiar en que la próxima vez que un enemigo aparezca, cumplirás con tu deber de sailor Moon?

—¿Tú también Amy? Buaaa ¡Está bien… Lo haré, besaré a esa _cosa horrible! -_confirmo limpiandose las critalinas lágrimas de dolor que aquél castigo le provocaba.

—Aristóteles no es una cosa horrible. —aclaro Taiki quien salia de la cocina junto a Amy—, déjame decirte que junto a la rana es el anfibio más popular de nuestro país. —le explicó defendiendo a su peculiar y grotesca mascota. Mientras colocaba el enorme tazón de palomitas recién hechas en la mesita de en medio.

—¿Lo ves Serena? —sonrió Minako sardónica—. Entonces iré por Aristóteles, le daré la buena noticia. ¡Le diré que por fin se convertirá en príncipe!

El rostro de Serena era indescriptible, tal parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Bombón ¿Estás segura? Te advierto que después de que beses esa cosa, no tendrás el privilegio de besarme. —ante ese comentario, Seiya recibió un golpe en el hombro, al igual que una mirada de rencor y una promesa de que así sería, por no haberla defendido.

Mina regreso saltarina después de un minuto, acercándole el sapo a Serena muy cerca de su rostro estupefacto.

—¡Ah espera! Antes de morir... déjame decirte que por esta actitud el enemigo te robo el corazón puro de ultimo, y ahora veo que fue por equivocación, es claro que tú no tienes ni una pizca de pureza en ti.

Una venita impetuosa latió en la frente de Mina antes las palabras de su castigada amiga, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos. Serena había tocado su talón de Aquiles, así que sin más Mina estrello la boca de Aristóteles en el rostro atónito de Serena quién parecía al borde del infarto.

Después de ese suceso, los jóvenes continuaron jugando y divirtiéndose, todos a excepción del gruñon peli plateado que no hacía más que rodar los ojos y ceñir el cejo con cada petición y grito.

Llevaban hora y media jugando el juego más popular de todo adolescente _"La botella"_. Y para la mala suerte de_ la persona misteriosa_… a Seiya no le había tocado imponer castigo, hasta ahora.

Después de 30 minutos más, en donde Taiki tuvo que maquillarse como mujer, Amy gritar que era una golosa en medio de la calle, Seiya hacer un striptease para su bombón, Mina de suplicar que la castigaran con Yaten, Yaten de intimidar con la mirada y salvarse así de los castigos crueles, Serena de llamar al celular de Haruka y decirle que se había casado con Seiya a escondidas… y de TODOS, intentar convencer a Haruka (que a los 15 minutos se hallaba parado en la puerta) de que se trataba de un juego y no de algo real... Por fin llegó el turno de Seiya.

La botella había decidido que era Yaten quién recibiría el castigo. Y por supuesto a Mina de pronto le brillaron los ojos emocionados, teniendo las seguridad de que su querido amigo Seiya, sí se apiadaría de ella. Mientras por otro lado, Yaten al observar la mirada maliciosa que su hermano le profirió, tragó saliva y se erguió en un movimiento amenazador.

Pues hasta el momento Yaten se había salvado de castigos fuertes, dado que su mirada fulminante y el temor de las consecuencias de humillarlo públicamente, hicieron que tanto Serena como Amy, (que hasta el momento habían sido las únicas a las que les había tocado castigar a Yaten) no se atrevieran a castigarlo como se debía.

—¡Vaya, ya era hora! Muajajajaja —pronunció con diabólica sonrisa Seiya mientras calentaba sus palmas asiduamente—. ¡Yaten!¡Yatencito! ¡Te ha llegado la hora! —cantó mientras el semblante del peli plateado parecía inmune a la amenaza.

Mina parecía a punto de brincar de felicidad en el momento en que Seiya la miró con cierta complicidad.

—Bueno... como yo también tengo el corazón puro al igual que mi bombón, entonces hoy haré mi buena obra del día. —dijo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia de media cola, quién emitió un gritíto de anticipada victoria.

Yaten resopló resignado, pues en el fondo sabía que ese castigo era algo que resultaba inevitable.

—¡Ya, lánzalo! —ordenó con voz ronca e inmutable, sin desviar su vista de la misma revista que venía leyendo desde hace 2 horas.

Seiya se mofó de Yaten murmurando algo sobre "lo difícil que sería y que no podría soportarlo", y esté al escuchar la risita sardónica de su hermano, al fin elevó la mirada para escuchar el "temible castigo".

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó pues los murmullos dramáticos de Seiya ya lo habían aburrido.

Seiya le miró sonriendo, ampliamente satisfecho con la decisión que había tomado. —¡Bueno hermano, prepárate para ser el novio de Minako Aino durante una semana entera!

El público aplaudió emocionado.

Yaten exhalo fastidiado una vez que escucho el castigo._ ¿Acaso no podían ser más originales? ¡Todo era demasiado predecible! _ Su rostro más que perturbado parecía confundido.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

Seiya asintió.

—¡Ok!... puedo hacerlo. —contesto el peliplata desafiante y altanero, demostrándoles así a todos, que no existía nada en este _simple planeta_, a lo que Yaten Kou pudiera resultarle dificil de hacer.

Mina suspiro, parecía completamente desilusionada, había vertido todas sus esperanzas en Seiya, contando con que él obligaría a Yaten a besarla, pues sabía bien, que aunque a Yaten le obligarán a hacerla su novia, esto no significaba que él de pronto la trataría diferente y mucho menos de forma especial ¿O sí?

Mina siempre había imaginado que una vez que Yaten probara sus labios, entonces él, repentinamente se daría cuenta de que en lo más _profundo _de su ser, realmente la amaba. Ó al menos ese había sido el tema de sus novelas mentales durante los últimos 3 años.

—Pero se te olvida algo hermanito… —la voz de Seiya se hizo presente de nuevo—. Recuerda que todo noviazgo se hace oficial siempre con el primer beso, así que sí hermano… el beso es absolutamente necesario.

El rostro de Yaten pareció aturdido por un instante. El resto apoyó la demanda del peli negro.

—Eso no es honesto. —dijo a secas.

—No es trampa, es un dos por 1. —canto orgulloso, mientras escuchaba como Serena lo alababa por ser tan inteligente.

—¡Olvídenlo! —dijo cruzándose los brazos, totalmente a la defensiva.

—No quiero recordarte una graciosa y tierna foto en cuestión hermano… —Se apresuro a amenazar Seiya—. Además no es cuestión de chantaje, todo está bajo las reglas que tú mismo estipulaste si bien te recuerdo.

—¡Hazlo Yaten! Sabes que no te dejaran en paz hasta que cumplas. Odiaría tener que perder 2 horas más, para que al final termines accediendo. —opino Taiki, mientras los demás cabeceaban positivamente.

Yaten tragó aire a sabiendas de que eso pasaría, y entonces decidido, giro el cuerpo hasta la expectante rubia.

—¡Cierra los ojos!. —demando. Y como si le hubiera dicho lo contrario Mina abrió los ojos aún más.

Todos lo hicieron ¿En verdad cumpliría?. Yaten la miró enarcando la ceja con arrogancia, con la mirada digna de un rey, altivo y poderoso.

—¡Mina cierra los ojos! ¡Este es tu momento! ¡Tú puedes amiga! —Serena interrumpió vitoreando de pie, mientras Seiya la hizo sentar de nuevo y le cubrió la boca para que sus gritos no arruinarán el momento.

Mina parpadeo como si lo que acabara de escuchar no fuera posible.

—¡Cierralos! —repitió Yaten en un susurro severo.

Él iba en serio. Así lo comprendió ella.

De esa manera Minako cerró los ojos obedeciéndolo al instante, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que provoco que su ceño se frunciera de manera infantil. Yaten ladeo una sonrisa perversa cuando la miró tan inocente, viéndola posteriormente con tanta intensidad como si él se tratara de un león y ella de una oveja a punto de ser devorada.

Mina apretó los puños cuando sintió como el mueble comenzaba a hundirse a su lado, indicando que Yaten se había corrido para estar más cerca de ella y poder besarla sin problemas.

Mina se encontraba expectante, no podía terminar de creérselo, ¡Al fin íba a sentir los perfectos y deliciosos labios de Yaten sobre los suyos! Y es que, la simple cercanía con él, le quemaba el cuerpo como si del mismo sol se tratará, esperando así su pronto contacto.

Yaten dubitando ante la mirada de todos, ladeo su cuello de un lado a otro, comenzando a sentirse incomodo por la exagerada requisa de los ojos que serían testigos del cumplimiento del mayor sueño de la rubia adicta a los videojuegos.

Así, Yaten comenzó a bajar el rostro completamente resuelto a cumplir su palabra; relamiendo sus labios cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Mina soplarle el rostro, un movimiento más y ellos se besarían. Hundió una vez más la mano en el mueble para profundizar lo que pronto sería un beso, hasta que sin más preámbulos la rubia para sorpresa de todos, abrió los ojos, deteniendo con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Yaten, y posteriormente deposito en una de sus blancas mejillas un corto y casto beso.

—¿_Qué diablos?_ —eso fue lo que pudo leer Minako en el rostro ceñudo del peli plata.

El sonido de un golpe se escucho en el suelo. Serena se había caído por lo inaudito de la situación.

—No tienes que besarme si no quieres hacerlo… —explico ella con una falsa sonrisa—. Suficiente castigo tendrás con que me llamen tu novia por una semana. Para mí esto, es más que suficiente.

Le dijo con el mayor de los cuidado, sonriendo con los labios cerrados una vez que termino de hacerlo y posteriormente agacho la cabeza apenada.

Serena se levanto apelando indignada. —¡No Mina! ¡Yaten debes cumplir, todos cumplimos nuestros castigos! ¡Yaten bésala, y ahora bésala hasta que te asfixies! ¡Deberás morir con ese beso como castigo!

Yatén ignoró a Serena como siempre lo hacía; pero a diferencia de otras veces, ahora la ignoraba porque estaba más ocupado tratando de descifrar a Mina; pues él tampoco lógraba comprender los motivos por los que ella había detenido el beso que _él_ estaba dispuesto a darle.

—¡Como tú quieras! —le dijo como si no tuviera la mínima importancia, ignorando el parloteo que Serena aún profesaba ahora de rodillas junto a Mina.

—¡Pero Mina! —Serena no quitaba el pie del renglón.

—Está bien amiga… después de todo siempre he soñado que mi primer beso sea con amor. No quiero que me besen a la _fuerza_ como tú besaste al pobre de Aristóteles.

Yaten la miró receloso ante ese comentario.

—_¡Idiota! ¿Tantos años has deseado esto y ahora… cuando estoy a punto de darte lo que me has pedido por 3 años, ¿Me rechazas_? —Se preguntaba un tanto molesto interiormente.

Por supuesto esa pregunta jamás llegaría al mundo exterior.

.

.

Después de ese momento, fue imposible seguir jugando por la incomodidad que se instalo en el aire. Taiki se había retirado ya, para llevar a Amy a su casa, mientras Serena y Mina esperaban a Seiya para que las llevara a cada una a su respectivo hogar.

—¡Vámonos Mina! —anuncio Serena junto a Seiya, cuando esté hubo encontrado las llaves de su automóvil.

—Si… ¡Espérenme un momento, es que no encuentro mi bolsa! ¿La han visto?

—Ah sí... Tu bolsa... ¡La he dejado en la habitación de Yaten! —le indico Seiya como si le hiciera un favor.

Sin embargo Mina lo que menos quería era ver a Yaten, pues aún se sentía abochornada.

—¡Seiyaaaa! —le recrimino Mina consternada.

—¿Qué? —pregunto el peli negro con fingida inocencia—. No había lugar aquí en la sala y el cuarto de Taiki y el mío, estaban ocupados con las bolsas de Amy y bombón. —bromeo mientras Serena le sonrió con complicidad—. ¡Te esperamos a fuera!

Mina respiro prolongadamente antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de Yaten, quien ya se encontraba adentro encerrado en su acogedora soledad.

Camino hasta quedar frente a la intimidante puerta blanca; inundo sus pulmones de aire una vez más; pero cuando levanto la mano dispuesta a tocar, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, mostrando el rostro serio y varonil de Yaten .

—Toma. —Yaten estiro la mano, ofreciéndole el pequeño bolso rosa con forma de corazón.

La sorpresa la dejo muda por un instante.

—Gra-cias... — respondió la rubia en un hilo de voz, mientras con su mano tomaba tímida su bolsa—, Verás yo... ¡Lo lamento Seiya dejó mi bolsa en tu cuarto sin mi permiso, te juro que no quería molestarte otra vez, pero no me quedo de!…

Mina fue repentinamente abrumada cuando sintió el tacto fuerte y decidido de las manos varoniles de Yaten arrinconarla contra la puerta. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus latidos aumentaron a un ritmo imposible, cuando Yaten atrapo su cintura entre sus brazos.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse entrecortada y sus pulsaciones como si fuese posible, aumentaron aun más allá de lo permitido, temiendo incluso que Yaten pudiera escucharlos.

—¿Qué- qué estás haciendo? —Mina pregunto apenas audible cuando sintió como Yaten pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo sin ningun dejo de timidez.

—¡No soy de las personas que se quedan con las ganas de hacer algo! —murmuro Yaten antes de besarla.

Mina sintió como cada nervio de su cuerpo se convertía en un cable vivo, cuando sintió la humedad de sus labios volverse aún más húmeda y temblorosa. Yaten la estaba besando, y no fue un beso suave ni mucho menos la ternura escondida que muchas beses imagino en sus sueños como el primer beso que él le daría.

Este beso era fuerte, intenso, lleno de seguridad y fuego; tal como él, y como lo amaba a él, fue que igual amo a su beso.

Al principio Mina no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba demasiado sorprendida al sentir como Yaten se apoderaba de su cintura y la besaba con fiereza. Entonces, entendiendo que no se trataba de un sueño, dejo caer la bolsa y se apodero de su cuello, alzándose y dejándose llevar.

El ojiverde relajo el beso, cuando sintió como Mina comenzaba a responderle primero con suavidad y después con una pasión que ni ella misma se conocía. Yaten la obligo a abrir la boca, adentrando su cálida lengua en la sedienta cavidad, mientras sus manos se deslizaban de arriba abajo por la frágil espalda de la rubia, dejándola sin respiración y escuchando el jadeo que Mina emitía propulsada por la satisfacción de encontrarse entre los brazos del hombre a quien amaba.

Poco a poco fue relajando el beso, logrando que ella tranquilizara su respiración y separara su rostro con lentitud. Yaten la tenía abrazada a él de manera casi posesiva y aquello la hizo sentir protegida de alguna manera. El agarre fue disminuyendo hasta que ambos quedaron separados, viéndose fijamente, con los labios hinchados y la respiración irregular.

Mina fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Eso significa que estás dispuesto a cumplir con tu castigo?

Yatén dibujo una sonrisa orgullosamente retorcida… la favorita de Minako.

—Que sepas niña, que cuando tengo que hacer algo, lo hago impetuosa y minuciosamente… ¡Odio la mediocridad! —le hizo saber lo que para Mina fue una promesa, de que él sería el mejor de los novios.

Mina se las arreglo para ahogar un susurro ininteligible, parpadeando aún hacia el rostro por demás seguro en una sonrisa ladeada que la mantenía completamente petrificada.

—¡Te espero afuera cuando se te quite el shock! ¡Yo te llevaré a tu casa! —le aviso como lo haría cualquier novio.

Yaten escondió sus manos en los bolsillos y salió por la puerta principal, encontrándose con Seiya y Serena.

—Todo te ha salido de acuerdo al plan hermanito ¡Te felicito! —le comento Seiya burlón antes de que Yaten caminará hasta su automóvil.

Yaten no respondió, simplemente sonrió pedante y satisfecho. Pues al final Yaten Kou, siempre consigue todo lo que quiere… sin necesidad de ensuciar su preciado orgullo.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**¡Hola!**

.

Bueno... aún no sé si cumplí el reto ja ja. Pues cuando me dijeron que tenia que hacer un fic **M&Y** con la frase de **"Más vale maña que fuerza"** automáticamente pensé en Minako, pues ella es el ejemplo perfecto de esa frase, sin embargo no quería hacer algo que era de esperarse, asi que le deje el protagonico al final a mi amado y orgulloso Yatencito, espero que les haya gustado mi idea loca XD.

Y bueno lo importante ahora es que yo tengo el poder de retar MUAHAHAHA. ¡Preparate Solchis! XD

.

.

**_Si ya leíste deja review, que nada te cuesta y a mí me ánima a seguir escribiendo :)_**


End file.
